edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y
Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. Story Ed, Edd and Eddy in far space. All the original kids are alien creatures, with exception of Rolf. Characters Kret The alien Ed. He slightly resembles the alien costume Ed used to wear in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". ʇǝɹʞ The alien Edd. ʇǝɹʞ is a Chzo, better known as a "pain element". His appearance is based on Theo DaCabe (from the game "6 Days a Sacrifice"/the Chzo Mythos) after he recieved certain suffering, died and became the New Prince; He is entirely wrapped in bandages and floats in the air. He's also telepathic, but doesn't really have any other special, or remarkable powers. s'ʇǝɹʞ name is still pronounced "Kret". Kr.Y The alien Eddy. He is called a "Beautiful Warrior". since his realy species' name is too long and too difficult for anyone else to pronounce, just like their regular names. But unlike Kr.Y's name, which is considered a terrible insult for a Beautiful Warrion. Even though he is supposed to be a Beautiful Warrior, he's an outcast compared to the others. uǝʌʌǝu The alien Kevin. (Nevven) He is also a Chzo, like ʇǝɹʞ. But unlike him, he doesn't have his entire face covered. Zann The alien Nazz. She is a mermaid of dark air, better known as space. Rolfpire The Vampire Rolf.He almost looks like exept to long teeth, He is green like the others, he has a cape, his eyes are always angry, and he has goey black hair. He can breath in the space. Saturn The "alien" Jimmy. He's a living planet who Satah (Sarah) always visits and hangs out with. In reality Saturn is a creature who controls the planet from inside, rather than the planet itself. Though it's not sure if the planet belongs to his body, if he's trapped, or prefers not to show his true self. Satah The alien Sarah. She is a monstrous creature, just like her brother Kret. Jombo and Plu The alien Jonny and Plank. He is a vegetable-like alien, with a head that looks very much like a watermelon, and a body made of vines. Plu is a moon rock. Leer Karrkarr The alien Lee. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: Tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of Kr.Y, who Leer sees as a real Beautiful Warrior. She's been a huge fan of them ever since she was little. Marar Karrkarr The alien Marie. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: Tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of ʇǝɹʞ. His appearance makes her curious. Mar Karrkarr The alien May. A creature called Stardust, resembling felines: Tall and muscular. A feared alien, because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of Kret, who is only slightly shorter than she is. Trivia *"Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y" still belongs to the culture change series, together with 'Ad, 'Ahd 'n 'Adli, Ei, Eii 'n Eiji and Eboo, Eboe 'n Ebay, and is the fourth concept. *'ʇǝɹʞ' and s'uǝʌʌǝu name are not supposed to be written upside down, but with the letters reversed. *ʇǝɹʞ is a hideous monster. Also, it has been predicted that Doomsday will come when his bandages come loose. See Also *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters